Rahab's Frost
Rahab's Frost, also known as the Ice Brand and Rahab's Sword is an Ice Sword made from the fangs of the sea dragon Rahab. The description of the sword in Symphony of the Night states that it is instead the Ice sword of Mim. Mim is dwarf in Tolkien Lore. = Rahab's Frost in Castlevania = The Rahab's Frost/Ice Brand has appeared in Symphony of the Night, Aria of Sorrow, and Dawn of Sorrow. In each of these games, it is the only Ice based primary weapon. Because the Japanese version of Symphony of the Night calls this sword the "Ice Sword of Rahab", we know that the Ice Brand and the Sword of Rahab are actually the same sword. Appearance in Symphony of the Night The Icebrand is one of three elemental "Brand" swords that can be purchased from the Master Librarian once $10,000 is accumulated. It is identical in every way to the Firebrand and Thunderbrand except that it deals Ice damage. Its special attack is an ice burst that is nearly twice as powerfull as a normal swing. This move will cost 5 Mind Points. Its stength is in between the Luminus and Sword of Hador, which deal normal Cut damage and do not have special moves. This sword can also be obtained as a drop item from a Fishhead (which makes a little more sense when considering the Japanese name is the "Ice Sword of Rahab"), which can only be found in the Underground Caverns. This sword can also be found in the Catacombs in the room above and to the left of the one the Discus Lord guards. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow ,Water |effect = |consume = |find = Underground Reservoir |drop = Man Eater |steal = |create = |evolve = |buy = |sell = $4,900 |non_us = }} The Ice Brand makes a return in Aria of Sorrow, this time translated more faithfully as "Rahab's Sword". It doesn't have the powerfull "ice burst" ability that it did in Symphony of the Night, but now every swing sheds ice crystals around it. It can be found in early parts of the Underground Reservoir in the area to the left of the first area that contains the tough Man Eaters. These creatures will also drop Rahab's Sword, but it is rather pointless since you can just find it near them anyways. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow The special affects of the swing of the Ice Brand changed a little bit from Aria of Sorrow. Now a diamond shaped ice block protrudes from the end of the sword making a "smack" impact noise, although it still deals Slash damage (in addition to Ice damage). Additional smaller ice crystals radiate a short distance in front of it, above diagonally, and below diagonally. Its special move is considerably different from its special move in Symphony of the Night. Instead of a quick powerfull burst of ice energy, a relatively weak ice cloud is sent forward and moves slowly across the screen. This is the only hand-held weapon in this game that has a projectile-type special attack. It costs slightly less to use this special move than to use the standard dash attack of most swords, which use 50 MP. It is evolutionarily similar to other elemental swords Laevatain (fire sword) and Milican's Sword (stone sword). Each of these swords can be created by adding a different soul to the ornate Joyeuse. Since it takes a lot of souls to create a Joyeuse from a Short Sword from scratch (Armor Knight, Corpseweed, Great Armor, Mollusca or Treant, and Killer Clown), you will probably need to decide which sword to evolve to. Using an Ukoback soul creates a Laevatain, a Catoblepas creates a Milican's Sword, and a Frozen Shade creates an Ice Brand. The drop rate of the souls needed to evolve these swords are identical. The sword is about twice as strong as the Laevatain, but their special moves are very different. It has a relatively weak projectile special move, while the Laevatain has an incredibly powerfull explosion attack. The sword is much more straight-forward than Milican's Sword, which has only 1 ATK, but will sometimes petrify an enemy. Each of these swords is evolved to a Burtgang by adding a Iron Golem soul. Appearance in Portrait of Ruin Category:Swords Category:Hebrew Lore Category:Tolkien Lore Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Ice Assets